Love Dream
by Arisu yama-chan
Summary: Gimana kalau mimpi Sakura benar-benar terjadi yah? Dan pangeran yang dicari selama ini telah ditemukan? R&R yah!
1. Chapter 1

Fic Kedua walau yang pertama belum complete yang ini malah diluan mau bikin yang baru, Review yah!

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: SasoSaku.

Warning: Don't like, Don't read!

Update: tiap 2 hari sekali! Fic pertama blum siap.. Hoho. XD

Love Dream

chapter 1

AaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaA

Normal POV

"Sakura, istriku. Aku akan selalu menyanyangimu."

"Aku juga."

"Sakura, bagaimana sekarang kamu pergi? ibumu telah memanggilmu."

"Tapi.."

"Nanti malam akan kutunggu kamu disini Sakura"

"Baiklah."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara panggilan dari

"Sakura, bangun. Ayo segera siap-siap."

"Yaah kaa-san.. Padahal aku lagi ingin bermimpi ama suamiku."

"Yah.. Suamimu dalam mimpi, bukan didunia nyata."

"Ihh.." Dengan malas Sakura menuju ke kamar mandI, yang sebenarnya sangat ingin bertemu dengan suaminya di alam mimpi. Sakura sejak kecil telah memimpikan seorang pangeran yang berteman baik dengannya hingga mereka menikah. Sakura percaya kalau suaminya betul ada di dunia nyata.

"Huhu. Suamiku. Maaf ngak bisa menemanimu di siang hari." Kata Sakura sambil malas berjalan ke sekolahnya.

"Sakura." Panggil seseorang yang ternyata sahabatnya Ino.

"Gimana mimpimu dengan suamimu?" Ino yang sudah tau bahwa sahabatnya sering memimpikan tentang suami Sakura pun sudah terbiasa.

"Terganggu oleh pagi."

"Yah mau bagaimana lagi Sakura. Namanya mimpi. Oh ya. Aku dengar ada murid baru nieh. Katanya perfect."

"Suamiku lebih perfect."

"Suamimu sih perfectnya cuma pada mimpi. Nieh perfectnya di dunia nyata."

"Huh.. Suamiku terperfect!"

"Yah deh terserah kamu."

Sesampai Sakura dikelasnya,

TENG!TENG!TENG!

Bunyi lonceng keras itu pertanda bahwa kelas segera dimulai.

"Huuft.. Seperti biasa kakashi-sensei selalu telat." bisik Ino.

"Ehem. Selamat pagi anak-anak."

"Hwaa.. Sensei, tumben cepat?" tanya Ten-ten yang terkejut.

"Hari ini karena ada murid baru Sensei cepat datang. Nah perkenalkan dirimu Sasori" seorang laki-laki masuk ke kelas, semua murid cewek berteriak histeris karena murid baru sangatlah perfect. Sakura yang masih setia dengan suaminya tidak ingin melihat murid baru itu.

"Namaku Akasuna Sasori pindahan dari desa Suna." jawab laki-laki yang bernama Sasori.

"Hmm singkat sekali. Kalau begitu kamu bisa duduk disebelah Sakura yang lagi kosong."

"Yah" Jawabnya lalu berjalan ke bangku kosong didekat Sakura.

Sakura POV

Suamiku, aku tetap setia kok tidak akan melirik yang lain.

"Stt" Suara apa itu? Huh.. Ditengah pelajaran ada yang manggil-manggil.

"Sttt." Aku sudah gag tahan. lalu aku berbalik ke arah murid yang baru dan..

"SUAMIKUU?" Semua mata tertuju padaku termasuk kakashi-sensei.

"Sakura, kalau dalam pelajarn jangan tidur Sakura." Kata kakashi sensei dan semua orang malah tertawa kecuali ..

"Maaf kakashi sensei." Aku berpikir mungkin aku lagi mimpi dan aku tak berani melihat muka disampingku. Benarkah Suamiku ada disini? Lalu aku coba memberanikan diri untuk melihat seseorang disampingku.

"Hai"

"Kyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa."  
Gubraaaak! Aku jatuh dari tempat dudukku lalu aku coba berdiri malah terbentur meja. Aduuuh! tiba-tiba kepalaku pusing dan tak dapat berdiri mungkin karena terbentur. Murid-murid pada menertawaiku.

"Sakura, kamu tak apa-apa?" tanya Sensei.

"Sasori, tolong bantu bawa Sakura ke UKS." kata sensei lagi. Lalu saat aku ingin berdiri,terasa sakit pada bagian kaki maupun kepala. Lalu tiba-tiba..

"He..Heei.."Suamiku mengendongku dengan gentle walau sebenarnya itu tak mungkin. Apa gara-gara aku pusing aku menganggap semuanya adalah suamiku. Rasanya hangat dan aku pun mulai tertidur.

AaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaA

"Ngg.." aku pun terbangun..

"Sakura, kamu tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Ino.

"Dimana aku sekarang?" Tanyaku.

"Kamu ada di UKS ,Sakura. Kamu tidur hampir 2 jam."

"Ino, apakah Sakura sudah bangun?" Aku terkejut. Suara ini sangat aku kenal.

"Ya Sasori." Jawab Ino. DEG! Yang benar saja. Suamiku sekarang ada disini.

"Sakura kamu kenapa."

"Ino, aku butuh udara segar."

"Hmm, baiklah biar Sasori yang bantu." Kata Ino menunjuk ke suamiku.

"Ino, apakah aku berhalusinasi?" Tanya ku.

"Ada apa Sakura?" Tanya suamiku

"Huhuhu.. Ino.. Aku benar-benar sedang berhalusinasi." jawabku kepada Ino sambil menangis.

"Sekarang aku melihat suamiku dalam mimpi muncul dihadapanku...huhu" Nangis ku pada Ino sambil memelukku.

"Maksudnya Sasori?" Tanya Ino.

"Ha? Aku?" kata Suamiku.

"Sakura, ini bukan Halusinasi. Dia benar Sasori ,Sakura. Apa jangan-jangan suamimu ini adalah Sasori?"

"Apa? Apa maksud kalian?" tanya Suamiku hingga wajahnya memerah.

"Ini kenyataan atau aku masih dalam mimpi?"

"Kenyataan Sakura." jawab Ino.

"Hwaaa Suamiikuu." aku memeluk suamiku dengan erat.

Sasori POV

Apa-apaan cewek ini. Dia memanggilku dengan Suami padahal usiaku dan dia juga masih mudah.. Aneeh!

"Hwaaa suamiku.. Aku kangen" Rengek Sakura memelukku. Bluuush! Mukaku sekarang sudah seperti tomat.

"Sakura.. Dia memang mirip Suamimu.. Tapi bukan berarti dia yang ada didalam mimpi." Jawab Ino. Sakura langsung terdiam dalam pelukannya padaku.

"Tapi dia benaran mirip."

"Mirip bukan berarti sama, Sakura. Liat muka Sasori mukanya sudah sama seperti rambutnya. Hehe" Kata Ino. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa cewek ini memanggilku dengan kata suami? Lalu Sakura melepas pelukannya padaku. Mukanya sekarang sudah merah sama denganku.

"Maaf.." Katanya.

"Ngak apa-apa" jawabku. Manis sekali. Mukanya yang merah sangat manis.

"Ino ayo kekelas." mereka dua pun pergi meninggalkanku tak lupa juga pamit.

"Cewek yang aneh" senyumku sendiri.

"Hei Saso." panggi seseorang.

"Ng?"

"Kenapa senyum-senyum diri. Bantu aku urus osis nieh" oh ternyata Senior Itachi. Huuuh kebiasaan suruh orang bantu. Gak dirumah di sekolah.

"Ya."

"Wah... Cewek tadi kamu kenal?"

"Ngak."

"Sejak pertama kali bertemu, langsung dipeluk nieh?" Goda itachi.

"Ngak tau ah.. Ayo ke ruang Osis." jawabku sambil menyeret senior Itachi.

To be continued

AaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaA

walaupin Ficnya terlalu pendek tapi karena sibuk jadi harus mempersingkat fic.. Hoho XD

Review plis..!


	2. Chapter 2

Hihihi XD chapter baru! Gomen.. Keasyikan update Fic pertama, setelah fic pertama langsung lanjut bikin 2 fic.. T.T bodohnya diriku.. Sehari harus buat 2 fic? Hoho XD.. Mematikan.. Semoga aku bisa bikin Fic 'Love Dream' ini habis..XD..

Balaz review..

Ditachi Uchiha: Hoho sipp ^^.. Hoho thanx Dita..

Kuroi sama:Sipp^^..

Harusa Uzuna: Sip! Tetap review yah..

Kaze-chan: Sip.. Hoho.. Akan ku perpanjang sebisa mungkin...

Kiro Yoid: Yup.. Ku juga suka fic SasoSaku .. Thanx yah.. XD..

Yoichiga:Hoho.. Gpp.. SasoSaku saja

Thanx yang uda review.. XD.. Kita lanjutkan SasoSakunya..

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: SasoSaku

Warning: Don't like, Don't read!

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

(Dream POV)

"Sakura." Panggil seseorang dibelakang gadis itu.

"So-kun" Gadis itu menatap laki-laki itu penuh tanya.

"Kamu tau, disekolah ada seseorang yang mirip denganmu." Laki-laki yang dipanggil So-kun itu mengelus kepala gadis itu.

"Ya, itu aku."

"Tapi kenapa kamu sama sekali tidak mengenaliku?"

"Belum saatnya, Sakura."

"Aishiteru So-kun."

"Aishiteru Sakura."

.

.

(Normal POV)

Dipagi hari yang cerah, matahari menyinari panas teriknya ke arah jendela kamar Sakura. Gadis itu tak bergerak sekalipun menikmati mimpinya. Beruntung hari ini adalah hari libur, maka dia tidak usah mendengar ocehan dari sang ibu. Kini, gadis itu tidak mau mimpinya terbangun dan hanya ingin tidur selamanya.

"Neee-chaaaaan!" Teriak seorang anak kecil yang tiba-tiba masuk ke kamar gadis itu sambil naik ke atas tempat tidur dan melompat disamping Sakura. Membuat tubuh Sakura ikut melompat-lompat kecil.

"Ng..."

"Nee-chan! Get up! I'm coming here not see you sleep! Get up Nee-chan!"

"Iya iya.." Jawab Sakura dengan balas mengucek-ucek matanya.

"Nah, Nee-chan temenin Maru main."

"Aduuh.. Datang-datang kok main.. Nee-chan tidur lagi yah." Sakura lalu tiduran lagi tapi ditahan anak kecil itu.

"Gak boleh! Maru maunya kita main di taman ama Nee-chan."

"Konohamaru, nee-chan ngantuk." Anak kecil bernama Konohamaru itu pun mulai menggoyangkan tubuh Sakura.

"Nii-san juga datang loh. Kuyakin Nee-chan bakal suka dengan dia." Sakura lalu melotot bangun memandang anak kecil itu.

"Sejak kapan kau punya Nii-san?"

Setahu Sakura, Konohamaru atau Maru ini gak punya kakak laki-laki. Dia bertemu dengan Maru sewaktu Maru tersesat di taman bermain. Sakura melihatnya dan membantunya mencarinya. Ternyata Maru adalah anak dari kepala sekolah, Pak Sarutobi. Keluargapun mulai akrab dengan keluarga Maru.

"Lah, Nee-chan baru tau yah? Hmm.. Nii-san baru datang dari Suna sih. Tapi setahu Maru dia juga satu sekolah dengan Nee-chan."

"Hmm.. Begitu yah." Sakura kemudian tidur lagi.

"Nah.. Nee-chan.. Bangun dong.. "

"Konohamaru?" Panggil seseorang dari pintu kamar Sakura.

"Nii-san? Uda datang yah?"

"Hn.. Kapan mau pergi?"

"Tunggu Nee-chan bangun dulu." Konohamaru kemudian menggoyangkan tubuh Sakura yang hampir tertidur didalam selimut.

"Nee-chan.. Nii-san uda datang tuh."

"Ya.. Ya.. Aku lagi mimpi suamiku nih.. Jangan nganggu, Maru." Kata Sakura dalam selimut. Terdengar suara tawa dari seseorang. Sakura tidak memperdulikannya.

"Nee-chan, Uda siang tau."

"Ya ya.." Akhirnya dengan malas Sakura bangun dengan mata yang masih setengah terpejam. Dia melihat dengan pandangan kabur yang sepertinya Konohamaru dan...

"So-kun?" Kaget Sakura yang masih dalam mata setengah terpejam.

"Kau?" Laki-laki itu terkejut.

"Nee-chan uda kenal yah ama nii-san? Ampe dipanggil 'So-kun' segala." Senyum Maru melihat Sakura.

"Maru, nee-chan sepertinya masih dalam mimpi." Kata Sakura balik tidur lagi.

"Nee-chaaan.. Susah kali sih dibangunin.. Huuh."

"Tunggu.. Yang tadi So-kun kan?" Tanya Sakura dalam selimut.

"Yah, dia adalah nii-san Maru, Sasori-nii.."

"Sasori?" Sakura pun terbangun dari tidurnya melihat Sasori bersandar di pintu.

"Akhirnya sadar juga. " Katanya dengan senyum licik.

"Gomen.." Kata Sakura dengan muka malu.

"Uda ah nee-chan.. Mandi sana, masih pake baju tidur lagi."Kata Maru. Muka Sakura menjadi sangat malu melihat dirinya masih memakai baju tidur di siang hari ini di depan seorang laki-laki.

"Kalau gitu, aku mandi dulu."

.

(Sasori POV)

Cewek itu aneh, lucu dan polos. Haruno Sakura. Tak disangka bahwa keluarga kami begitu akrab dengan keluarganya.

"Nii-san.." Panggil Konohamaru

"Hn?"

"Nii-san uda kenal nee-chan?"

"Ya."

"Cantik kan? Walau agak pemalas sebenarnya baik."

Bisa kuakui, walau dia aneh, lucu dan polos, dia punya kelebihan. Cantik dan manis. Rambutnya berwarna pink bisa membuat semuanya terpesona, sedangkan mata emerald yang bercahaya itu menunjukkan warna yang sangat bagus. Walau pertemuan kita agak aneh karena dia menggangapku sebagai suaminya yang ada dalam mimpinya.

"Ayo." Terdengar suara dari belakang kami yang ternyata Sakura. Cantik. Dia memakai baju berompi dan rok setinggi lutut yang berenda.

"Nii-san.."

".."

"Nii-san.."

"eh iya?" ternyata dari tadi Konohamaru memanggilku. Tanpa sadar aku dari tadi hanya melihat Sakura.

"Ayo,,melamun liat Sakura yah?" mukaku sejenak memerah.

"Ti.. Tidak.." Ucapku bohong.

.

"So-kun.. Eh?.. Go.. Gomen Sasori." Kata Sakura yang membuatku muak. Sejak tadi dia cuma bisa berbicara 'Gomen'. Aku lalu berbalik.

"So.. ngg.. Sasori.." Dia memanggilku berulang-ulang. Entah kenapa aku sangan marah dia memanggilku 'So-kun', walau tidak sengaja.

"Kyaaaaa." Aku mendengar teriakan dari seorang gadis dibelakangku.

Sakura?

To be continued..

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Hoho walau terlalu dikit. Maklum.. Gara-gara kebanyakan olahraga bulu tangkis tangan saya jadi sakit.. Tp untuk chapter selanjutnya akan ku perpanjang,..

Nah review yah..~ ^^


End file.
